You Are The One
by Katly
Summary: You never know when or how you fall in love. But when you do, there is only one person you can think of. And no one can ever take her/his place in your heart. Jayden is to confused what to do? He has a secret, and he isn't sharing it with anyone but he surrendered infront of Love! Jayden and Mia based (may add Mike Emily), my first fic on PRS :) read at your own risk :) R & R
1. Prologue

_**A/N- **__Hey folks! Well this isn't ma first story on ff but ya i've never written a stry for Power Rangers, so ya this is ma first story for Power Rangers and i chose to write on PRS and ofcourse ma favorite pairings are included, Jayden/Mia and Mike/Emily :-)_

**_And lastly hope ya all enjoy it and it's ma first try on PRS so it isn't so good as compared to the other authors on this site :)_**

_But ya i tried my best that i could, or i did not, it depends on you so ya read and review and ya if u read ma fics, feel free to tell what you think abt them :)_

_. . ._

**You Are The One**

**. . .**

**Prologue**

**. . .**

_**At Shiba House-**_

He was sitting in the garden, on the grass, feeling the grass, her words were echoing in his ears..

_**Flashback-**_

"Jayden, if you have any problem you can share it with me."

"no, it's nothing Mia! Please go!"

Now Mia was also angry.

"Jayden, please! We all are a team and we should share our problems with each other but you, why do you always like to keep your problems to your self?

Jayden keeps mum.

"Jayden, i'm waiting for an answer.."

"Mia..ok, i will share my prolems with you but will ma problems finish after sharing them with you?

"no..it won't finish or get less but it will make you believe that you are not alone."

Jayden just stares at her for a moment and..

"Mia it's late..you should go to sleep..good night.."

Mia was a bit irritated and..

"As you wish Jayden..good night.."

_**Present- **_He was still confused what to do, his heart says share it with ur friends but his brain says the opposite and thinking this he drifted into sleep, still thinking about Mia's words.

.../\...

**_In the morning at 8:00 am-_**

All the five of them woke up and couldn't find Jayden, no one had the clue that where could Jayden be except Mia..

**Mia- **"guyz..don't worry, he's in the garden.."

**Mike- **"how do you know?"

**Mia- **"we were just talking about some random things.."

**Emily-** "ok guyz..lets go to Jayden.."

All four of them went outside to find Jayden. When they went outside, they saw Jayden sleeping on the grass, they ran to him and woke him up..

**Kevin- **"are you okay?"

**Jayden- **"ya i'm completely fine..just drifted into sleep while i was thinking about someone's words.." ***he said this while looking at Mia***

**Antonio- **"now go and get fresh..all of you and ya me as well..c'mon.."

They went inside and Jayden and Mia were continuously looking at each other.

. . . . . . . . . ./\. . . . . . . . . .

_**A/N- **I know this prologue was terribly short but ya next one will be long enough :) but ya only if ya people want me ta continue :)  
><em>

_**So how was it? Well what is Jayden's secret which he's hiding? Keep guessing :)**  
><em>

_And ya guyz plz review! Atleast 20 reviews :)_

**_Till then bye, tc_**

**_Love _**

**_Katly_**


	2. Understandings!

_**A/N- **__Hey folks! Katly here, so ya I dint get many reviews but I dint accepted many reviews as the prologue was damn short. So ya Guyz, here is it ur chapter :) Hope to get more reviews :)_

**_And ya obvio thanks to all those for their precious reviews :) I'll thank individually in the last and ya obvio I'll answer ur questions :) _**

_And lastly hope ya all enjoy this chapter :) I wrote the best I could or I guess not :p well you can't be perfect in every :p :p :p but ya I tried cox I really luv writing short stories, essays etc..:p_

. . .

**YATO**

**. . .**

**Chapter 1**

**. . . **

**Understanding ;)**

**. . .**

_**At night at Shiba house-**_

_**Jayden's POV-**_

_All were having their dinner and were chit-chatting accept me, I was just thinking about her words, my mind had a lot of questions like: Is Mia right that that I like to keep my problems to my self? Or is she right that I don't think about them as a team? I guess Antonio understood and why not, he's mt childhood friend. He asked me that, "jayden are you okay?" all of them looked at me and ya obviously not Mia, she knows the reason or maybe she's ignoring me._

**_Me- _**_"ya I'm completely fine"_

_I smiled a bit and then-_

**_Emily-_**_ "are you sure Jayden or is there something you would like to share with us?"_

_Before i could reply Mia replied teasingly-_

**_Mia-_**_ "oh! Em, maybe Jayden doesn't wants to share them with us or maybe he doesn't think us worth sharing his problems.."_

_Mia replied teasingly while picking up the plates And then to change the topic she asked Em to help her-_

_**Mia- "**Oh! Em c'mon just help me clean up this mess.."_

_Emily nodded silently and they both cleaned up the mess, I was continuously staring at her maybe she noticed but she paid no attention and I dint know why? What will she think about me? And what should I do about the secret which is killing me by keeping it by myself but how much will I keep it to my self, a day will come when they'll get to know. I really dunno wat to do! I went to my room but i couldn't sleep and maybe Mia as well. I just had a feeling and I went to her room, I always moved my hand to knock but couldn't, I thought maybe she's asleep or she wouldn't like me coming to her at this time- 3:15 am. By the time I was thinking she opened the door her self._

_.../\..._

**_Mia's POV-_**

_I was shocked+confused to see Jayden at this hour of night outside my room._

_.../\..._

**_Story-_**

_Mia asked confusingly-_

_"Ah..Jayden is everything okay?"_

_He replied hesitating, "ah..ya, I mean..NO!"_

_Mia was worried and said-_

_"What happened Jayden?"_

_"I cannot share my problems with anyone Mia, and I know you are angry but I cannot..you all are my friends, you, Emily, Mike, Kevin and Antonio, he knows me since childhood but I can't even share it with him and not even Lauren though she's my sister but still.."_

_Jayden turned to see Mia staring at him and slowly she kept her palms on his shoulders and said-_

_"Jayden, I can understand and I'm sorry for being rude to you that day, i think I was over reacting.."_

_"No u weren't..u were right..I..I think..I was over reacting.."_

_"Jayden..we..***paused* **we both were.."_

_Jayden smiled and said-_

_"Now..can I come in?"_

_She realised her mistake and led him in._

_Both of them sat on her bed he noticed her book..it was a romantic book, written by Nicholas Spark-A walk to remember._

_"Hey! You read romantic books?"_

_"Oh! Yes! By the way, I want be an author myself. The way I'm reading Nicholas Spark's book maybe someday someone far in the east would be reading mine."_

_"Maybe.."_

_"Maybe.."_

_"Maybe.."_

_They both smiled at each other._

_"Oh! I totally forgot, I wanna take out my ribbons from the top of the cupboard.."_

_She took a stool and stood on it, she tried to grab it but couldn't reach and was about to trip but the hero caught her at time, his one hand was on her waist and the other one was holding her hand,both were lost.._

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**

**See you make your way through the crowd**

**And say, "Hello, "**

**Little did I know...**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you, "Please don't go"**

**And I said...**

**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**

**Oh, oh.**

**'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**

**But you were everything to me,**

**I was begging you, "Please don't go."**

**And I said...**

**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'**

**Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.**

**This love is difficult but it's real.**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**

**Oh, oh.**

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

**And I said...**

**"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**

**"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**

**I love you, and that's all I really know.**

**I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...**

_Suddenly there was a thunderstorm and they came out and Mia was to much excited to see the rain._

_"OMG! OMG! It's raining! WOW!"_

_"C'mon Mia, it's already 4:30 and you are going to enjoy the rain?"_

_"Ok! Good night!"_

_"Good night!"_

_Jayden went to sleep and he woke up when he heard splashes of water and he went outside and was shocked to see the scenario!_

_. . . . . . . . . ./\. . . . . . . . . ._

_**A/N-** I know it was short but better then before so guyz hope ya enjoyed it :)_

_**Sooo how was it? Well again the same question repeats, what is Jayden's secret? And what did he see which shocked him? Well to review :) You ppl will get ur answers in the next chap :)**_

_**And ya obvio thanks to all those who reviewed, thanks to:**_

_**Sarru- **Thank u soo much and Jayden's secret after some times :) hope u enjoyed this chap as well, luv ya :*_

_**Kristen**- Thank u soo much and why silent reader? Chalo luv ya stay blessed :)_

_**Jayden/Mia-** Hehe, luv ya to :)_

_**PRS Fan-** I know short hope this 1 is long. Thanks :)_

_**Guest-** Ya I added a bit :) thanks :)_

_**Mia Rocks-** Oohoo! thank u :)_

_And ya thanks to all the other guests as well :)_

**_Guyzz! Most importantly, pleaseeeee review!_**

_Atleast 10 reviews :)_

**_Love _**

**_Katly _**


End file.
